Secret Trusts
by writingforthemoney
Summary: A game of trust is being played, what will their secrets reveal? No plot, no case, just a little fun and games.


**Secret Trusts**

_**Summary:** A game of trust is being played, what will their secrets reveal? No plot, no case, just a little fun and games._

_**Pairing:** BB slight AH…_

_**Inspired by:** COLD CASE; episode aired 1/7/07_

_**A/N:** Written in dedication to my friend Amanda who has a HUGE crush on Zack!_

Dr. Temperance Brennan stood over the same skeleton she had been for the past two days; with no sleep for the entire squint squad, including Agent Seeley Booth, things were a bit, how you'd say tense. No one was able to figure out what exactly happened to the woman that lay in front of them.

Angela Montenegro couldn't even put together a face; the skull was so badly beaten that even after Dr. Brennan had put it together, it was almost impossible to read. She had been working on it for a day now, and had almost come close, when something else would go wrong. Angela realized that everyone needed a break; she had talked to Booth, who hadn't left the Jeffersonian since he'd arrived two days ago, about taking an hour or so away from it all. He had said that yes that sounded like an excellent idea.

So now the only problem was talking Brennan into it. With a few pushes from all the squints they managed to get Dr. Temperance Brennan off the platform and into her office. "What are we going to do?" she asked as soon as Booth pushed her back into the couch.

Angela looked pensive and finally said, "Let's play games!"

Brennan's cheeks puffed out as she blew out a deep breath, rolling her eyes, "I don't play games."

Booth ignored her, "What kind of games are we playing?"

The artist waggled her eyebrows, "The fun kind!"

Thirty minutes later they had already been through a few games of Truth or Dare and were finishing up the last game of Gossip as it was Angela's turn. And everyone knew that gossip was her thing!

She leaned over and whispered to Hodgins her bit of gossip. His eyes widened and he laughed but sent it on to Booth, knowing exactly where Angela was going with this. His eyes smiled, as he whispered to Zack. Zack knew that since this was Angela's little bit of news that it was supposed to have some significance but it really didn't click. Brennan's eyes rolled around and looked directly at Angela who smiled at her, "So, Sweetie what did I say?"

"True love cannot be found where it truly does not exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does." Brennan spoke the words but honestly didn't have a clue what Angela's grin was about.

"Okay, let's play a game of trust." Angela stood waving her hands telling everyone to stand with her, "In this game you have to tell one thing you've never told anyone before, a secret," she clarified for Brennan, "and then you'll fall back into the person behind you. This has always been one of my favorites, since grade school. It really lets you know who you can trust!"

She paused and told everyone to get in a circle, "Okay I'll go first, Hodgins you're behind me."

Jack moved to his place, and listened as Angela spoke, "My secret is that I have a tattoo. It's a man's name from a long time ago, it was a huge mistake," she shook her head, "But I don't regret not having it removed, the name still means something to me."

"Where is it?" Hodgins asked grinning.

"What's the name?" Zach asked her; curious as to why it still meant something to her.

Angela grinned at Hodgins' question, "Only the person with the name that I'm branded with, will be able to know the location." She turned her head and winked at Jack before falling into his waiting arms.

Next it was Booth's turn. Brennan would catch him only because she was the strongest out of the squints. "A secret huh…" he had to think about this one. What did none of them know? "Can one of you know what it is already?" At Angela's shaking head he sighed, but then closed his eyes realizing that this was really the only thing he hadn't told Bones, "Tessa broke up with me because she thought I was … seeing someone else." He looked around at the squints in such a way that let everyone in the room know that if they knew who that someone was, they'd better shut up.

Angela smiled knowingly, along with Jack; Brennan was a little puzzled, _Why hadn't he told me that? _She thought, none-the-less she caught him as he fell.

Zack was to be caught by Angela, "I've been seeing Amanda Walkins: she's one of the tour guides from the museum. It's getting serious." Everyone congratulated him and Hodgins gave him a pat on the back.

Zack would be the one to catch Hodgins, "I'm giving up my conspiracy theories for someone." He says and as he falls back he looks directly into Angela's eyes.

Everyone was a bit taken a back by the seriousness of his secret. Angela smiled and blushed walking over to him and lightly touching his hand before turning to Brennan, "Your turn."

Brennan honestly thought that this was the stupidest thing she'd ever done but then the idea struck her; she would finally come face-to-face with something and admit it while she had the chance.

"Booth you must stand behind her to catch her." Zack explained the obvious.

Once Booth was in place, Brennan took a deep breath and bit down on her lower lip. "I've done something, or am doing something I never thought I would, or could do." She swallowed hard, "I'm in …" She stared at a spot on the wall in the back of her office, "I'm falling in love with someone," Everyone's eyes widened at her confession, while hers closed.

"I just hope he'll catch me." And she fell.

Mind and body, heart and soul; he caught her.

Booth raised Brennan up in his arms slowly; his eyes were wide as hers moved sporadically about the room. Her lower lip being worried by her teeth caught his attention and he rubbed his thumb over the area, in an attempt to keep her from chewing it off.

"Bones," neither a statement nor question the one word spoke volumes. Her eyes finally rested on his chest, but only until his finger hooked under her chin, pulling her face up so her eyes would meet his. "Temperance?" This side of her was new. It was endearing. He loved seeing her so strong and capable, but the shy, nervous side was more than beautiful.

She didn't know what to say or do to let him know, if he didn't already, that it was he whom she was talking about. So she tried to turn from his embrace, only to be stopped by his hand on her cheek, and the thumb that wiped away a stray tear. "Seeley."

It was his name on her lips and the worry etched into her normally strong features that made him attempt soothing the anxiousness. He softly lowered his lips to hers, pulling back after that first touch to gauge her reaction, which he was in awe of seeing. Her eyes were fluttering: on the edge of opening yet not quite closed. Her lips were together yet nearly parted. Her face was flushed, more beautiful than he'd ever seen it. Her tongue then flicked over her lips. Not only did this action add to her beauty, it also looked as if she were in pure ecstasy; and he hoped he could take credit for that.

When he didn't kiss her again she opened her eyes and caught him staring at her. Smiling she leaned up and continued what he'd started.

THEND


End file.
